


Paths

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OMC/Bruce Wayne mentioned, Omega!Bruce, Out of Character, Slut!Bruce, alpha!Lex, bottom!bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布魯斯·韋恩覺得自己作出的最明智的決定之一，就是用自己的屁股給小侄子開苞。<br/>（以及將克拉克·肯特介紹給萊克斯認識</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moleculesrar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/gifts).



> 修修的腦洞。  
> 都他媽怪閃電俠。

布魯斯·韋恩覺得自己作出的最明智的決定之一，就是用自己的屁股給小侄子開苞。

那是一次酒會，沒有人發現韋恩家的主人和盧瑟家的小少爺失蹤了——即使發現了也不知道他們去了哪。兩名失蹤人口在洗手間的隔間裡接吻，互相撫摸，萊克斯還是個孩子卻有一根大老二，壞心的布魯斯叔叔隔著他的西裝褲就能看出來（更別提之前陪小侄子打球之後的沐浴時間了，布魯斯偷瞄了一百次），這麼美味的大傢伙怎麼能讓別人搶了先？

所以這就能解釋為什麼布魯斯會在反鎖的隔間裡給他的小侄子口交。「有人對你做過這個嗎？」他一邊解開萊克斯的皮帶扣一邊問。可憐的男孩臉漲得通紅，出門前仔細整理過的頭髮在被叔叔壓在門板親吻時已經蹭亂了，聲音有些顫抖地說：「沒有。」

他舔舔嘴唇給了alpha男孩尺寸傲人的頂端一個吮吻：「現在有了。」

萊克斯因他含住頭部而發出壓抑著的長嘆。男孩太年輕了，還學不會控制自己的信息素，那如同初夏果實的氣息毫不掩飾地為他釋放，完全不知道這對於他是怎樣的誘惑。

感覺到自己西裝褲下的陰莖也硬了起來，身後的穴口翕合著分泌出液體。離開學校之後布魯斯就沒遭遇過這麼令他情慾高漲的性衝動，他並不是沒有遇到過技術高超的床伴，也經歷過無數次酣暢淋灕的性愛，但是他現在面對的可是他親愛的小侄子，一位小處男alpha，生澀可口，全然信任於他，並且有一根棒極了的老二。這份刺激不亞於他十六歲那年——和他的小侄子現在同樣的年紀——在韋恩大宅的書房把他的家庭教師拽進一個親吻。

布魯斯（也許不止）有些迫不及待了，把萊克斯舔硬之後就站起來背對他脫下褲子露出自己的omega入口。

「接下來該怎麼做，不用我教你了吧？」

萊克斯看起來有些瘦弱，但到底還是血氣方剛的年紀，他話音剛落，就被狠狠地頂到了底。

操。布魯斯差點叫出聲來。這太棒了，比想像中的還要棒。是的，他想像過，勾引他可愛的小侄子，用屁股把那根alpha陰莖吃進去，再狠狠地榨乾那裡面的精液。

初經人事的男孩操進去之後有些手足無措，布魯斯甚至感覺到他在發抖，天啊，他真的是第一次，不折不扣的雛兒。

布魯斯回過頭看他：「你還好嗎？」一般這個問題不該由布魯斯發問的，但是沒辦法，誰讓他是布魯斯的侄子呢？並且這段勾引，該由布魯斯負責，有始有終。

「我，呃，是的，我很好，叔叔。」萊克斯結結巴巴然而飛快地回答。

「那麼來吧，像這樣——」他緩緩前後晃動著吞吐屁股裡的老二，讓萊克斯從自己身體裡退出去，再吞入，內壁被一點一點撐開的感覺溫暖又安全，「操我，你得學會自己動，好嗎？」

萊克斯像一位認真的學生一樣慎重地點了點頭。布魯斯扭過頭把他拉過來給了他一個吻，男孩只是碰了碰他的嘴唇就不知道要怎麼辦了，「天啊，你真是……」布魯斯低笑著，萊克斯投以不解的目光，「算了，待會再教你這個。」他又吻了一下，「現在，做你該做的。」

男孩聽話地晃動胯部，細瘦的手指扶在他的腰上，他用手掌包住那隻因為緊張有些發涼的手，引導對方隔著襯衫揉捏自己的乳尖。「你到底有多緊張啊？」他拍了拍萊克斯根本不知道如何動作的手（也許是還不會一心二用），覺得他的小侄子真是可愛透了。

「呃，對不起，我……」

「不需要道歉，只要操我就好。」

萊克斯的話語被他的吻打斷，他需要熱辣的唇舌接觸，然而現下只能欲求不滿地舔舔男孩兒的薄唇，腸肉推擠吮吸著那根大傢伙，甬道中的愛液在陰莖進出間被攪動，發出粘稠的交纏聲音。男孩兒漸漸找到了節奏——聰明的孩子——撞進布魯斯身體的力道稍稍變大，頻率也更快了，布魯斯被他頂弄得腿有點打飄，扶著墻壁，一條腿跪在了馬桶蓋上。

年輕的手試探著解開布魯斯的襯衫釦子，他胸脯暴露在空氣中，濕涼的手指沿著胸膛摸到他的脖子，像捕獲獵物一樣輕輕握住了他的咽喉。

布魯斯完全無法控制呻吟，弱點被掌握的感覺是多麼的好，他熱愛這種不安感。

男孩的身體挨過來，胸膛貼到了他的背脊，在萊克斯深深埋進他體內的時候，他們徹底相貼，溫度從接觸的地方擴散到全身，又暖又寬厚。沒有被照顧到的omega陰莖半硬著，布魯斯沒有擼動自己，想知道小侄子能不能讓他的叔叔用後面高潮。

萊克斯做到了，他的抽插變得失控，那是一切野獸和人類的本能不是嗎？毫不留情地鑿進布魯斯的身體裡，布魯斯扭動著腰去承受他，讓他每一次都頂到那個甜蜜的小點，感覺到自己被操得又酸又麻，好像脊柱都要被快感腐蝕掉。

那一瞬間布魯斯的五感都失靈了，整個宇宙都飛快地流逝，被反復頂弄的地方尖銳地疼痛起來——好的那種疼，充盈了他的軀幹和大腦。萊克斯的陰莖變得更腫大，或許是因為他把那根大傢伙吸得更緊了。男孩兒急促地喘著粗氣，聞著他的後背，用下巴和嘴唇蹭著，像是要尋找一個可以下口咬住的地方。他聽到精液滴在馬桶蓋上的聲音，乳白色的液體從還沒完全勃起的陰莖裡緩緩淌出。

「叔叔，」萊克斯被絞緊，有些手足無措，但卻無法停下，他在布魯斯身上胡亂撫摸著，「布魯斯，我好像……」

「不要停，好孩子。」布魯斯反手按住他的後腰，抓著他的手指親吻，「全都給我，射進來，沒關係……啊——」

才剛說完，萊克斯就射在了他的屁股裡，年輕的種子奔湧著填滿他的腸道，微涼的溫度就像被他握在手裡的細瘦的手。然而他卻感到那樣溫暖。

男孩兒抱著他的腰，胸口起伏著，高潮過去之後才發現自己的腿在發顫。布魯斯讓那根還沒完全軟下來的陰莖從自己身體裡滑出來，轉了個身坐下來，把萊克斯抱到自己大腿上，就像萊克斯還小時一樣。剛脫離了處男之身的小侄子靠在他懷裡，手指無意識地揪著他的襯衫。

他撫摸著萊克斯的頭髮，親吻男孩兒的額頭：「感覺怎麼樣？」

男孩兒經歷著變聲期的聲音青澀又沙啞：「感覺——好奇怪。」抬頭蹭了蹭他的脖子，「好的那種奇怪。」

布魯斯笑了出來：「來吧，讓我教你點別的。」

「什麼？唔——」

小侄子的疑問消失在他的叔叔的吻裡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道為什麼就有了這個後續⋯⋯  
> ABO設定不知不覺中消失了，這裡是人類設定，有沒有超能力我還沒想好。。。。  
> 再次的，都他媽怪閃電俠。

那件「待會再教」的事情，當然是指接吻。剛才的嘴唇碰觸？拜託，那只是打招呼。

布魯斯吻住男孩兒，把他薄薄的唇線分明的嘴唇舔濕，舌尖從他微微張開的嘴唇中間舔了進去，毫無經驗的萊克斯乖乖地張嘴接受他的教導，布魯斯挑起他的舌頭吮吸，舌尖在上顎輕輕掃動，男孩兒癢得身子一彈，被他按住後腰帶進自己懷中。

感覺到對方有點呼吸不暢，布魯斯咬了咬他的下唇就結束了這個吻。小侄子的嘴唇被他吮成了水紅色，像他剛才喝的其中一杯雞尾酒。

「你沒有和別人試過這個？」

布魯斯撫摸著萊克斯的後背。男孩兒在他懷裡顯得像貓一樣瘦。

「這個？是指，剛才的，還是？」萊克斯又開始吞吞吐吐。他蹭著男孩兒的鼻尖，又吻了吻對方濕潤的嘴唇：「這個。」

「像剛才那樣的，沒有。」萊克斯乖乖地回答。

「所以說有過別的？」他的誠實讓布魯斯再次笑出聲來，「真是壞男孩。和誰？」

「西莉亞。」萊克斯的臉有點紅，「她說她想吻我，我就……」

「你那時多大了？七歲？」

「……嗯。」

「都快十年啦。」

他的手搭在他們身體之間，那裡他們半硬的陰莖相貼著。布魯斯帶著男孩兒的手覆住他們的性器，親吻著對方，「叔叔再教你另外的事情。」

他引導萊克斯為他們手淫，細瘦的手指讓他射了出來，同時也把他們的襯衫弄得黏乎乎。他扯了紙巾隨意地清理了一下，脫下外套包裹住萊克斯，從別墅的後門溜了出去，順便發短信向宴會的主辦人解釋自己的小侄子喝太多了所以先行離開。

萊克斯被帶回他的公寓，在浴室裡向他展示了剛才他教導的成果。他們在浴室裡做了一次，又在床上做了一次，少年的精力像是取之不盡，布魯斯含著一屁股精液跪在他腿間把他舔射，他癱軟地靠在床頭的抱枕中間，輕輕地說，叔叔，你真棒。

「你也很棒。」布魯斯把那根美味的陰莖上餘下的液體都舔掉，順著他單薄的胸膛吻上去，與他嘴唇相貼。

萊克斯是個聰明的好學生，讓布魯斯食髓知味。盧瑟家小少爺的好叔叔增加了拜訪的次數，老盧瑟不在家的時候，他們就在大房子的各個角落裡做愛，從萊克斯的房間到書房，甚至在開著窗的起居室。有時候是布魯斯把他接到自己的公寓，給這個未成年灌一堆酒，讓他帶著醉意粗暴地操自己。哥譚寶貝不需要別的床伴了，他的寶貝侄子比任何人都乾淨、安全、乖巧、甜蜜，更重要的是，能讓他滿足。

再後來他遇到了克拉克·肯特，說出來也許沒人相信，他在這個土裡土氣的小記者身上看到了自己小侄子的影子，儘管克拉克比萊克斯高大壯實得多，但這不妨礙他推掉別的日程安排一場來自克拉克·肯特的專訪。

順理成章地，他在自己的辦公室裡被小記者操了。那強壯的臂彎吸引他陷入對方的懷抱。克拉克把他按在辦公桌上，抬起他一條腿，那根有著漂亮的圓翹形狀的大陰莖在他身體裡肆意進出，他為此毫無廉恥地呻吟，根本想不起來有沒有提醒對方戴套。不過地球上有合適這個尺寸的安全套嗎？布魯斯深切懷疑著。

事後克拉克像一個體貼的男朋友一樣幫他清理，還把他弄亂的文件疊整齊，抓皺的書頁也一一捋平。克拉克問他需不需要來杯水，那副可笑的黑框眼鏡又架回了鼻樑，布魯斯還記得那雙藍眼睛裡湧上情慾的樣子。

「你幾點下班？今晚有空嗎？」他沒有回答，反而拋出了另一個問題。

「五點，大概，如果這篇報導能寫完的話……」小鎮男孩欲言又止，暗示報導不能及時完成的原因，「有什麼事嗎？」

在他的默許下克拉克用他的馬克杯接了一杯水遞給他，他抓著對方的領帶讓克拉克不得不撐著旋轉椅的扶手以免摔到他身上。

「介紹一位朋友給你認識。」哥譚寶貝在小記者的嘴唇上輕輕一吻，「相信我，你們會相處得十分愉快的。」

—END—


End file.
